


Que Necesitas

by stellarmeadow



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abuela knows best, Eddie Diaz Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: It's a big deal for Eddie, bringing Shannon over to his Abuela’s for Sunday lunch. But if she wants to be in Christopher’s life, if there’s a chance of them being a family, then this is part of it.He’s just not prepared for Abuela’s sharp tongue.“So, Eddie,” Abuela says, as she takes a seat at the table. “How is your Buck?”
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788046
Comments: 9
Kudos: 271





	Que Necesitas

**Author's Note:**

> I speak Spanish about as well as a 2 year old, so I relied very heavily on Google to write this. Apologies to anyone who actually speaks it for mistakes. 
> 
> My everlasting thanks to tarialdarion and smudgegirl, for being them, and to hideeho, for humoring me when I waffle on posting things. :)

It's a big deal for Eddie, bringing Shannon over to his Abuela’s for Sunday lunch. But if she wants to be in Christopher’s life, if there’s a chance of them being a family, then this is part of it. 

He’s just not prepared for Abuela’s sharp tongue.

“So, Eddie,” Abuela says, as she takes a seat at the table. “How is your Buck?”

“He’s fine,” Eddie says, as he starts dishing out food for himself and Christopher before passing it on to Shannon. 

“Such a nice boy. You should bring him around more often.” 

Eddie’s teeth hurt from pressing together so hard. He gives Shannon a thin smile and tells Abuela, “I’ll let him know he has a standing invitation.” 

She knows what she’s doing, but she’s told him more than once that she’s too old to let things just happen that she can fix. Of course, she’s been saying that for twenty years and she has a broad definition of the word ‘fix.’ 

Her point that Shannon isn’t entirely welcome not yet made, Abuela turns to Chris to ask about his science project. In Spanish. “¿Cómo es tu proyecto de ciencias?”

“Es muy bueno,” Chris answered in halting Spanish. Eddie feels guilty that he doesn’t get a lot of practice at it, but a lot of days they’re doing good to get words out in English. “Buck me ayudó.”

Which Abuela already knows, just like she knows that Shannon doesn’t speak Spanish. “¿Es Buck bueno en la ciencia?”

“No, pero él es bueno construyendo.”

Yes, and he spent hours helping Chris build a model of the International Space Station as part of the project. Which, again, Abuela knows. She was just still making her point.

“Abuela,” Eddie says, standing up, “we’re out of tea. Come help me make some?”

“Está en el refrigerador.”

“Entonces ven y ayúdame a encontrarlo,” Eddie says, allowing a little of his frustration into his voice.

She raises her eyebrows, but follows him into the kitchen. “¿Cuál es el problema?”

“You tell me,” Eddie says. She can speak Spanish if she wants, but he’s making a point, and that point is going to be made in English. “What is your problem with Shannon?”

Abuela shrugs. “No tengo problema. Ella es bienvenida aquí.”

“Oh, really? You’re doing a fine job of making her feel welcome.” 

Abuela draws in a long breath and lets it out slowly. “You are right. I am sorry. It is just…. Ella no es para ti.”

“My relationship with Shannon is beside the point. She is what Christopher needs. And I want him to have everything he needs.”

“And Buck?” 

“Is not part of this equation.” 

She puts her hand on the side of his face, the touch as tender as her words. “No necesitas renunciar a lo que necesitas para que Christopher tenga el suyo.”

“I’m not giving up what I need,” Eddie says, absolutely not wishing Buck was here instead of Shannon. “What I need is Christopher to be happy.”

“¿Y tu felicidad?”

“Christopher’s happiness is my happiness.”

“Si tú lo dices, nieto.”

 _Grandson._ She pulls that one out only a few occasions, but he’s having trouble deciding if this one is making her point, or feeling bad for him. 

Maybe a little of both.

\--  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translations:
> 
> “¿Cómo es tu proyecto de ciencias?” - How is your science project?
> 
> “Es muy bueno” - It's very good
> 
> “Buck me ayudó.” - Buck helped me.
> 
> “¿Es Buck bueno en la ciencia?” - Is Buck good at science?
> 
> “No, pero él es bueno construyendo.” - No, but he's good at building things.
> 
> “Está en el refrigerador.” - It's in the refrigerator. 
> 
> “Entonces ven y ayúdame a encontrarlo,” - Then come help me find it.
> 
> “¿Cuál es el problema?” - What is your problem?
> 
> “No tengo problema. Ella es bienvenida aquí.” - I don't have a problem. She is welcome here."
> 
> "Ella no es para ti.” - She is not for you.
> 
> “No necesitas renunciar a lo que necesitas para que Christopher tenga el suyo.” - You don't have to give up your needs for Chistopher to have his. 
> 
> “¿Y tu felicidad?” - And your happiness?
> 
> “Si tú lo dices, nieto.” - If you say so, grandson.


End file.
